


Pride

by QuenchiestCactusJuice99



Series: Bijuu Poetry [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuenchiestCactusJuice99/pseuds/QuenchiestCactusJuice99
Summary: Matatabi is notthe sole beastcapableof pride and heis the other known for it





	Pride

Matatabi is not 

the sole beast 

capable 

of pride and he 

is the other known for it

and some

might call him arrogant but

that is because

they do not understand 

that this pride is

well-deserved 

that he gained this pride 

because he is allowed

to be proud 

even if he is only

proud of himself

because he is justified

in that

he is powerful 

and even if he was not 

there is always 

something of himself 

to be

proud of.

\- on Son Gokū 


End file.
